my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshi Chūjitsuna
Category: } Tenshi is a aspiring hero, who wants to show the world there is hope and that hope can never be lost. He believes most heros have to be strong in order to protect civilians from harm, Tenshi wants to show the world that as long as there is a sun there is hope. Basic Information Tenshi Chujitsuna is a U.A student from Class 1-A (Spartan) and is learning how to become a hero. When coming up for a future hero/code name Tenshi decided to call himself "Guardian Angel" due to his quirk and his ability to both protect citizens and take on villains. A special part about his costume is when he goes ultimate white feather wings come out the back. Appearance Tenshi has dark lightish brown hair, with light brown eyes with a height of 5'10. Tenshi usually wears a black hoodie with a white T shirt underneath or his school uniform. Quirk info True Angel is the quirk Tenshi uses. It allows Tenshi to either increase his defense or offense by saying specific words either in his head or out loud depending on what form he wants to use. There are 4 forms of his quirk he can use, normal forms which he can say in his head or outloud "protector confirmed" or "destroyer confirmed" or his 2 special forms that increase either defense or offense. His 2 special forms of his quirk allow him to do much greater things then his normal form but it can make Tenshi exhausted easily while he must say it outloud "Ultimate Protector Confirmed" or "Ultimate Destroyer Confirmed" and he cant not wisper it. Training His Father gave him forms of training such as "Strong Man Training", forms of fighting like Boxing,karate,taekwondo,and more to make sure Tenshi became strong,fast, and very difficult to defeat. One day Tenshi found Golden Knight and asked and begged him to teach him how to use a sword, through time he was taught some basics and Tenshi perfected his sword, bow, and the rest of his quirk so he can be strong. Early Life Being born and raised in Musutafu, Japan,Tenshi had some good-decent friends, but he has had some trouble with some of the kids, and always wanted to protect people and that included saving some people even when they were older and bigger. As a kid Tenshi loved to protect people who were being bullied and won most fights. He enjoyed the fights a little and even if he lost he would never stop smiling, it was as if someone taped the smile on his face. When his quirk manifested he broke a steel table into 4 halves and thought he had super strength like his father but quickly realized that he was able to do more then just super strength, but he couldn't control water like his mother can. He had to move away when his cousin burned his house to the ground and made his mother have to go to the hospital for 3 months, that day Tenshi finally knew what anger and sadness felt like so he swore that he would find his cousin and make him pay. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Males Category:Spartan SII S-173